Home
by HanaYuki Mika
Summary: Take place in RWBY Volume 4, chapter 12. One-shot, Qrow x Ruby


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song! Or the characters! Or the plot! Or Qrow's first line in this fanfic! But I do own the imagination ;)

* * *

Putting Crescent Rose down on the bed, Ruby heaved a sigh of relief. Looking at her trusted friend who was now covered with Grimms' scratches, she thought back to all the battles team RNJR has fought together and was thankful they had a moment to truly relax before countering another mission. They had made it to Mistral, and uncle Qrow, Ruby took a glance at him, was safe – everyone was.

Ruby walked toward Qrow, who was now resting on the other bed peacefully. She put her hand on his head to check on him, feeling the anxiety weighing down on her for days has been lifted, seeing him safe and sound. In those days, Qrow would groan in pain or mumble some inaudible words, and she could only watch helpless as the poison spreaded slowly, stripping him of his own consciousness. And in those rare moments that he was awake, he would encourage her, converse with her normally as if he was still okay, as if his condition wasn't worsen by the minutes.

It broke her heart to see Qrow this way, all because of her recklessness of jumping in between his battle with Tyrian, and because he was hurt protecting her. But Ruby knew better than to live in regret of what she could and couldn't have done. She could have break free from Mercury and save Penny; she could have move quicker and Pyrrha wouldn't have to sacrifice; she could have been there for her team earlier and Yang wouldn't have to get hurt… So many things Ruby had wished she have the chance to change it all, but there was no point running away from the truth, except for facing it head on, and that was exactly what she has planned on doing.

Reassured that another person whom she held dear has not been taken, Ruby decided to write a letter home to her loving father, and her dearest sister. No matter what happened, she still believed that Yang would come through for her and for the people she loved, always.

Pouring her heart out on the blank sheet of paper, Ruby could feel herself breaking down a little, staring at the stained letter with her tear-filled eyes. But before she could keep writing, Qrow's soft groan made her startle, and she immediately went to his bed. Ruby knelt down beside him, looking at him nervously.

"Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you?" Qrow said jokingly, and Ruby's tears flowed freely as she just stared at him – awaken, conscious, and most of all, having enough strength to come up with some kind of jokes in the most terrible timing.

She wiped away her tears, still couldn't break her gaze from him. After a while, Qrow sighed, scooting backward awkwardly, ignoring his freshly-healed wound that throttled him in slight pain.

"What are you doing?" Ruby panicked, reaching out to stop him in reflex.

He just look at her with a troubled smile, patting the empty space on the bed, "Lie down Ruby."

"What…?" She was still confused, unable to understand what he was saying to. But Qrow was patient, never breaking his eye contact with Ruby until she reacted once more.

"But your wound…"

"It's fine, Ruby, I'll be careful," he reassured her, "And you should have some rest too. You look like you need it kiddo."

After a moment of hesitation, Ruby was defeated with his loving eyes, resting herself beside him. She moved closer and put her head on his broad chest, taking in his warmth while being careful not to touch his injury. He put one arm around her shoulder as well, and she felt like all the agony she felt and struggle she faced was suddenly melt away in that moment.

He was the only family that was there when she needed someone the most, and his love kept her strong. Ruby knew no matter how far she went, when she's with Qrow, she was at home.

 **XXX**

" _I don't know where we should go_

 _Feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know what path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home" – Home (RWBY: Volume 4 Sountrack)_

* * *

Author's note: the song _Home_ was played in RWBY Volume 4, chapter 12 when Ruby started to write the letter for Yang. I love the song (can't wait for the full version!), I love Qrow and Ruby, so I thought... Why not?


End file.
